


Nougat glacé

by Chapaf



Series: Las Vegas : Le flic et le soldat [5]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball, Epilogue, Les P'tits Gars, M/M, Soirée au bar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est temps pour les P'tits Gars de se poser. Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre mecs pour faire des projets ? </p><p>/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\</p><p>Pour ceux qui arrivent ici en premier : NE LISEZ PAS cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu "Manque, impaire et passe", "Quand les P'tits gars s'en mêlent", "Les vices du père" et "Home Run" avant (et dans cet ordre) ! Ceci est l'épilogue de la série !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nougat glacé

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> J'avoue que j'ai un peu la boule dans la gorge en postant cet épilogue. Bien plus qu'à chaque épisode de Las Vegas que j'ai pu terminer. Le moment est venu pour moi de leur dire au revoir à ces deux-là, du moins d'un point de vue écriture.  
> Hé oui, il faut bien leur souhaiter bon vent un jour...  
> Mais ce n'est pas évident, ça fait quand même presque deux ans que je vis au jour le jour avec eux !
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (en écoutant Dirty Waters of course). Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir ou de faire un plan. Il a coulé tout seul. 
> 
> Je vous le laisse et vous retrouve à la fin :)

           

                                             _Las Vegas, un soir de match_

 

 

           

L'ambiance du bar était lourde et opaque, pleine de fumée et l'odeur âcre de la sueur des gens qui s'entassaient là en ce vendredi soir, depuis des heures pour la plupart. Certains angles de la pièce étaient bondés, une foule de corps en mouvement s'y pressant, le plus souvent aux pieds des écrans géants qui diffusaient la finale de la MLB1.

Par moments, le flot mouvant de têtes et de bras au bout desquels les bouteilles de bière semblaient visées se soulevait. Quand un côté de la salle laissait échapper une clameur de victoire, l'autre sifflait de dépit en maudissant tel ou tel joueur. Et _vice versa_ quelques minutes plus tard quand la tendance s'inversait.

Le score était plutôt serré pour cet affrontement historique : une finale entre les Soxs et les Yankees. Du jamais vu… Tous les supporters étaient sur la corde raide et ça se sentait tant les noms d'oiseaux étaient prompts à voler entre les deux camps réunis dans le bar.

 

L'atmosphère électrique et survoltée s'insinuait entre les corps serrés comme une redoutable anguille. Des types en bleu de travail et T-Shirt sales de leur journée de labeur se mêlaient à des petits fonctionnaires. Les cravates lâchement desserrées autour de leurs cous en disaient assez long sur l'état d'excitation. Quelques nanas levaient également leurs bouteilles en cœur, vociférant presque plus fort que leurs congénères masculins lorsque Dustin Pedroia2 réussit un mouvement particulièrement audacieux. Il assura de fait une confortable avance aux rouges et blancs.

Au même moment, les supporters des Yankees se mirent à brailler contre l'arbitre qui ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer une telle ineptie. Un des types arracha même sa casquette aux couleurs de l'équipe new-yorkaise, jusque là visée sur son crâne, pour la jeter au sol de dépit. Le pauvre couvre-chef se trouva vite noyé sous la masse compacte, perdu au milieu des serviettes en papier et des débris de nourriture tombés par terre.

 

À la pause de la huitième manche, les bostoniens reprirent en cœur Sweet Caroline3 tandis que leurs opposants se dispersaient en bougonnant, histoire d'aller se chercher une nouvelle bière. Vu le peu de chances qu'avaient les Yankees de remonter au score, il fallait bien ça pour se mettre du baume au cœur.

Le comptoir fut rapidement pris d'assaut. Le barman et les deux serveuses durent jongler avec la foule qui ne s'était déplacée que pour mieux s’agglutiner autour d'eux. La tireuse à bière fonctionnait presque en continu dans un bruit de mousse et de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Pichets et billets verts passaient entre les mains collantes de sucre et de nourriture, renversant parfois une partie de leur contenu sur celui qui avait la malchance de se trouver sur le chemin.

Le barman devait souvent tendre l'oreille pour entendre les commandes car les supporters des Soxs continuaient de beugleur leur hymne dans un canon de voix tout à fait discordant. La plupart se tenaient par la taille dans un ballet de corps emberlificotés, les pommes d'Adam montant et descendant dans des gorges râpeuses d'avoir trop crié.

 

Le seul coin un peu tranquille de l'immense bar était, pour une fois, l'estrade réservée aux tables de billard. Quatre des cinq tables étaient désertes en cette soirée historique mais, autour de la dernière, se pressaient quelques hommes à l'allure inquiétante. Personne ne leur prêtait attention depuis que le match avait effacé tout ce qui n'avait ni balle ni batte de l'esprit des autres consommateurs.

Cependant, deux des hommes du groupe avaient eu vite fait de se mêler à la foule. Ils s'étaient trouvés une position idéale près d'un des écrans géants tandis que leurs compagnons les attendaient en entamant leur seconde partie de billard.

 

***

 

V profita de la pause pour se déloger de la masse des supporters et retourner s'asseoir un moment avec le petit groupe, bien certain que la large carrure de Butch logée au milieu des autres fans lui suffirait à retrouver sa place quand les pubs seraient terminées.

Arrivé près de la table, il se versa un verre de vodka. La bouteille encore fraîche trônait sur la table basse au milieu des bières des autres hommes. De sa position un peu sur-élevée, il put contempler l'Irlandais noyé au milieu de la foule des supporters, reprenant comme les autres le dernier couplet de Sweet Caroline, un verre de whisky fermement serré dans sa main droite levée en direction du plafond tendu de fanions sportifs. Son sourire aussi large qu'une remorque et sa vieille casquette rouge et blanche arrimée au dessus des oreilles le rajeunissaient d'au moins dix ans.

Rhage donna une bourrade dans l'épaule de V.

_Il est à fond, ton gars, s'esclaffa-t-il en enduisait consciencieusement sa queue de craie bleue.

José dut hausser un peu la voix pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

_Et encore, vous l'avez pas vu en 2004 quand les Soxs en ont fini avec la malédiction du Bambino4 ! rigola-t-il. Il a pas décuvé trois jours durant et a fredonné Dirty Water5 pendant des semaines. J'ai failli tourner _loco_ avec ses conneries, geignit l'inspecteur avant de retourner se concentrer sur la boule numéro 8 en annonçant une poche latérale.

_Tu m'étonnes. Surtout qu'on sait tous comment chante Butch. Je suis étonné que son voisin l'ait pas encore tabassé.

Rhage désigna le type en uniforme Walmart qui roulait des yeux en écoutant le flic s'égosiller à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Phury les rejoignit pour contempler la scène de ses yeux un peu voilés.

_Il le ferait s'il n'était pas certain de voir V revenir, remarqua-t-il.

_Avoue que c'était un traquenard, s'amusa Rhage en apostrophant V. Fallait le dire que c'était pas une soirée mecs ordinaire mais que tu aurais besoin de nous pour rouler le gros cul du flic jusqu'à votre appart une fois qu'il sera plein comme une barrique !

 

V ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours rivés sur la silhouette de son amant perdue au milieu de la foule. Comme à son habitude, l'expression du soldat était impénétrable. Mais Hollywood le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était l'ombre d'un sourire qui flottait sur le frémissement des lèvres fines.

Le barbu eut tôt fait de dissimuler celui-ci dans son verre quand il comprit que le géant blond l'avait remarqué. Celui-ci lui dédia une moue goguenarde.

_Laisse tomber les airs d'iceberg, frangin, s'esclaffa Rhage, sa bouche fendue d'une oreille à l'autre. Vous êtes à croquer tous les deux...

_Et tu t'étonnes encore de te prendre des mandales, soupira Phury qui recula d'un pas. En plus, c'est ton tour de jouer. Alors remue ton gras au lieu de chercher à emmerder le chef.

_Mon gras ? Mais d'où tu vois du gras, toi ? s'indigna le géant blond.

Il suivit néanmoins son collègue, sans oublier de décocher un dernier regard moqueur à V qui avait fait mine d'ignorer sa remarque.

 

Voyant que le match était sur le point de reprendre, ce dernier se lança de nouveau à l'assaut de la fosse aux lions pour reprendre sa place aux côtés de son flic. Comme par magie, la marée de supporters s'écarta juste assez pour le laisser passer et V put de nouveau se planter juste derrière Butch. Quand celui-ci trébucha un peu, le soldat le retint d'une main ferme posée sur sa hanche, faisant tourner la tête du flic qui sourit de toutes ses dents en le reconnaissant.

Les joueurs entrèrent de nouveau sur le terrain. Des sifflets et des vivats s'élevèrent dans le bar tandis que Butch calait plus confortablement le haut de son dos contre le torse de V. Celui-ci était juste assez grand pour voir l'écran en regardant par dessus le crâne de celui-ci. Les deux hommes partagèrent tranquillement leur chaleur en dépit de l'atmosphère déjà étouffante du bar. Au dessus des odeurs de fumées et de friture, V sentit le parfum du shampoing de Butch lui chatouiller les narines en même temps que les épis hérissés de sa chevelure.

Quand le flic se détendit comme un ressort au même rythme que la foule, hurlant son bonheur alors qu'un joueur réussissait un magnifique _home run_ , V se mit à rire en admirant l'enthousiasme presque enfantin de Butch.

 

L'arbitre ne tarda pas à siffler la fin de la dernière période qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait vu passer tant ils s'étaient laissés prendre par le jeu, V allant même jusqu'à agonir d'injures l'arbitre qui avait refusé un point, joignant ses jurons à ceux du flic. Si le pauvre homme avait pu entendre les menaces qui passaient alors la bouche du gigantesque soldat, il aurait sans aucun doute reconsidéré sa décision.

Pour autant, celle-ci n'empêcha pas les Soxs de remporter haut la main cette finale. La moitié du bar de souleva quand s'éleva le coup de sifflet final. Les supporters des Soxs explosèrent en une masse hurlante où tout le monde se congratulait, serrait des mains inconnues, claquait le dos de son voisin dans des étreintes viriles aux relents de bière, de sueur et d'un enthousiasme partagé que rien ne pouvait doucher. Et surtout pas les mines déconfites des supporters Yankees quittant le bar la tête basse.

V faillit manquer le mouvement de Butch qui se retourna d'un coup, la tête basculée vers l'arrière tandis qu'un grand rire le secouait. Le soldat se sentit incapable de ne pas y répondre et ne fit même pas mine de se dégager quand le flic l'attira dans une étreinte d'ours, plus fraternelle que sensuelle, avant de lui claquer un gros bécot victorieux sur la bouche.

 

Personne ne leur prêta attention et le flic repartit dans son hilarité avant d'entonner en cœur le refrain de Dirty Waters, levant son verre de whisky depuis longtemps vide. V le regarda être heureux tout simplement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un vrai sourire venait détendre ses traits sévères sans qu'il se préoccupe le moins du monde de ce que la foule agglutinée autour d'eux les bousculait dans un joyeux méli-mélo.

L'enthousiasme ne retomba pas dans le bar, même lorsque les supporters commencèrent à s'éparpiller en petits groupes pour rejoindre leurs tables, certains titubant comme s'ils n'avaient tenu debout jusque là que grâce à l'étau compact de la foule. D'autres s'empressaient de sortir dans les rues, déversant sur qui voulait bien voulait bien les écouter le bonheur d'avoir gagné cette finale historique. Depuis l'extérieur, on commençait à entendre le raffut frénétique des klaxons...

 

Un peu calmé, Butch se tourna à nouveau vers V et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Les petites pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux se dispersèrent en des dizaines de ridules de joie. V lui rendit cette étreinte, savourant de pouvoir toucher son flic comme il le ferait avec un ami, sans aucune arrière pensée. Parce que c'était aussi ce qu'était Butch pour lui. L'homme qu'il protégerait envers et contre tout, son amant, mais aussi son meilleur pote. Et c'était une putain de bonne occasion de s'en rappeler...

Les deux hommes retournèrent vers leur table, titubant un peu de cette démarche en crabe imposée par leurs bras toujours noués autour des épaules de l'autre. Le flic riait à la plus petite connerie et V le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, se surprenant à s'amuser à son tour des pitreries de son mec.

Arrivés sur l'estrade où José et les P'tits Gars en avaient enfin terminé avec leur partie de billard, Butch se laissa tomber comme une masse sur la banquette avec un ouf de soulagement. Il s'y vautra comme un bienheureux, bras et jambes écartées pour occuper un maximum d'espace. V se posa à côté de lui sans faire de manières

_Bouge ton cul, Cop.

Le flic rit à nouveau avant de se rasseoir de manière plus correcte, passante une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur qui ressortirent de l'opération encore un peu plus ébouriffés.

_Putain, ce match ! C'était grandiose ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu essoufflé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait gagné !

_Ils étaient obligés vu ce qu'on avait parié dessus !

_Faut fêter ça ! reprit le flic.

Il se redressa pour attraper les bouteilles de Lag et de Grey Goose posées sur la table et les resservit. Il tendit son verre à V avec lequel il trinqua avant de s'envoyer le sien cul sec.

_Allez, les gars, venez fêter la victoire avec nous, hélât-il les autres qui discutaient calmement dans un coin.

_Ha bon ? Ils ont gagné ? s'enquit Phury.

_C'était difficile à manquer vu le bordel, maugréa son jumeau qui n'avait pas l'air plus aimable qu'à l'habitude.

_Oh, faites pas vos rabat-joie Tic et Tac !

José s'approcha en jetant un coup d'œil prudent aux sourcils froncés de Z.

_Tic et Tac ? interrogea son ancien collègue. T'es sûr ?

_Il a menacé de m'écorcher vif la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé _Evil Twin_ , répondit Butch en haussant les épaules.

Hollywood lança sourire goguenard au balafré.

_Pas très efficace... T'es rouillé, frangin ! le charria-t-il. Pourquoi t'as pas mis à exécution ? T'avais peur que V te botte le cul pour avoir touché à sa princesse ?

Z répondit par un regard noir.

 

Le sujet de savoir qui de Z ou de V était l'enfoiré le plus inquiétant des deux avait été longuement débattu dans l'unité. Le plus souvent en l'absence des deux intéressés. Certains soutenaient que la paternité de Z avait arrondi les angles. Ce à quoi ses défenseurs rétorquaient qu'ils avaient surpris V à sourire une ou deux fois depuis qu'un certain flic s'était incrusté dans leurs soirées et dans son lit.

Au final, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour dire que les deux étaient toujours aussi flippants l'un que l'autre, mais juste un peu moins qu'avant.

_Qui c'est que tu traites de princesse, blondasse ? brailla le flic en se dressant sur ses ergots.

_Toi, ma mignonne, minauda Rhage. J'entends déjà les sabots du cheval blanc. Pas toi ?

_Ce que j'entends surtout c'est le son de la mandale qui va t'arriver sur le coin de la face, ouais !

_Fais pas ça, mec ! Comment je pourrai draguer les serveuses pour avoir des bouteilles gratos après ? dit le géant blond en désignant sa bière.

_Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle te l'a filée ? dit Butch en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Hollywood se contenta de jouer des sourcils avec un air triomphant.

_Putain, faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à faire ça...

_À draguer les serveuses ? Sûrement pas !

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Déjà, t'es pas assez beau ! s'esclaffa le géant.

_Hé, enfoiré !

_Ensuite, V me découperait en tous petits quartiers... C'est pas parce qu'il a eu assez mauvais goût pour te mettre dans son plumard que je dois en subir les conséquences.

_Oh, y a des images que je voudrais éviter, merci ! grogna José en se joignant à la tablée.

_N'en rajoute pas, toi ! maugréa le flic.

_Quoi ! C'est pas toi qui a vu ton très grognon et très hétéro collègue t'annoncer qu'il virait sa cuti à la quarantaine comme on est pris d'une envie de pisser...

_J'ai pas changé de bord, bafouilla Butch qui commençait à avoir la bouche pâteuse. Je suis pas homo. Regarde, même le cul de Rhage me fait rien. C'est pas un signe ça ?

_Je sais pas si c'est un signe, mais c'est vexant, fit mine de s'offusquer le blond. Dire que tu préfères à mon charme légendaire les humeurs glaciales de Bouc du diable !

José éclata de rire au nez de V.

_Bouc du diable ? s'esclaffa -t-il.

_C'est un des toubibs de l'unité qui l'appelle comme ça, expliqua Hollywood.

_Le mec a des couilles ! Et il a trouvé quoi pour Z ?

_Rien de pire qu' _Evil Twin_ j'en ai peur, répondit doucement Phury.

_Dommage. On aurait pris des paris sur sa survie !

Hollywood les interrompit en pointant de sa bière la paluche du flic négligemment posée sur la cuisse de V.

_Ouais, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais moi je veux entendre Butch me justifier qu'il n'est pas homo alors qu'il est en train de tripoter son mec !

Ce concerné ouvrit la bouche deux fois sans répondre et contempla sa main, le front plissé de concentration sous les rires narquois des autres mecs.

_J'suis pas homo ! finit par déclarer le flic un peu trop fort, faisant tourner quelques têtes aux tables adjacentes. J'suis V-sexuel ! conclut-il avec une fierté non feinte qui provoqua l'hilarité de leur petit groupe.

Même Z ne résista pas et une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard d'obsidienne quand il vit la tête de V plonger en avant, le mec se pinçant l'arrête du nez de ses phalanges tatouées.

_T'es bourré, Cop, dit celui-ci en secouant la tête quand il la releva.

_Un peu, mon gars !

_Oh, non, gardez ça pour la cham...

_Hollywood, si tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que je trouverai une utilisation particulièrement créative pour le dernier lance-roquettes qu'on nous a livré à la base ! le coupa V.

_Ouais, merde, y a des trucs qu'un mec ne veut pas savoir sur son ancien coéquipier ! renchérit José en terminant sa bière.

_Vous êtes tellement pas fun, les mecs ! fit mine de bouder Rhage. Sérieux, reprit-il après un petit moment en arborant une expression plus profonde, en vrai on s'en bat les couilles de savoir qui baise qui ou comment...

_Rhage, tu t'enfonces, soupira Phury.

_Nan, les mecs, laissez-moi finir. J'essaye de dire un truc intelligent. J'vous jure, ça va vous en boucher un coin...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, grommela Z.

_Bon, j'me lance et prenez des notes parce que vous n'entendrez pas ça tous les jours. Moi, ça me fait plaisir que V se soit trouvé quelqu'un comme Butch. Même si c'est une grande gueule et un mec. Parce que notre salopard de patron fait foutrement bien la paire avec cet enfoiré. Le reste, c'est que des conneries...

Z fut le premier à parler après le petit temps mort qui suivit cette déclaration.

_Tu vas me faire chialer, Hollywood...

_Je crois que je vais aller égorger un ou deux chatons, renchérit V en secouant à nouveau la tête. Pour compenser...

_Tu sais qu'il a raison, répondit néanmoins la voix douce de Phury. Et vous avez bien mérité d'en profiter.

_Ouais, la vie est trop courte. Surtout pour des gars comme nous, précisa Rhage d'un air docte. Vous savez, les mecs, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais y a des moments où je pense à raccrocher. Surtout depuis que je connais Mary.

_Je te vois tellement bien en train de retaper une petite baraque à coup de masse et à retourner le potager au C4, railla Z.

_Dit le plus flippant d'entre vous, qui est quand même le seul qui ait été foutu de faire un môme, le reprit José à la volée.

Et, pour une fois, Z n'eut rien à répondre à ça. Parce que le vieil inspecteur était dans le vrai, mais aussi parce qu'une drôle d'amitié un peu bancale était née entre ces deux hommes qui n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Ils avaient pourtant appris à se fréquenter au hasard des « soirées mecs » au cours desquelles V et Butch rassemblaient toute cette fine équipe.

_Nan, je déconne pas, reprit Rhage. Je pourrais botter le cul de n'importe quel connard qui essaye de faire du mal à ma Mary, si elle ne l'a pas fait avant cela dit, mais je pourrais rien faire si le cancer revient encore, acheva le géant blond dans un murmure. Et si... Enfin je... je m'en voudrais toujours qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps. V'voyez ?

 

Tous les hommes autour de la table acquiescèrent en silence car, aussi rude que soit cette bande de gaillards mal embouchés, tous étaient conscients qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait jurer de ce que le lendemain réservait. Et qu'il leur semblait de plus en plus vain de parcourir ce putain de monde qui ne changerait jamais pour y risquer leurs peaux. D'autant plus que chacun d'eux avait maintenant une bonne raison de rentrer entier.

_Hey, mon pote, le hélât Butch avec une vigoureuse bourrade dans le dos, ta nana c'est une lionne.

_Ça tu l'as dit, répondit Rhage en relevant la tête avec fierté.

_Perds pas ton temps à te faire du mouron, alors.

_Ouais, t'as sans doute raison...

_Un peu que j'ai raison. Je suis sans doute pas le plus beau, mais ça je le tiens de V, s'esclaffa Butch.

_D'avoir tout le temps raison ?

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit...

_Et quand vous êtes pas d'accord ? le taquina José.

_Y a qu'une seule manière pour qu'un mec comme V la boucle, les gars, répliqua le flic avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Putain, ça intéresse l'équipe ça ! s'exclama Rhage.

Il se pencha en avant avec une expression de cachottier. Même Z et Phury se rapprochèrent sans se rendre compte que l'étincelle de malice mal dissimulée dans les yeux du flic n'annonçait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle connerie.

_Allez, crache le morceau ! le pressa José, lui aussi à l'écoute.

_Butch... dit V sur un ton d'avertissement.

Celui-ci l'ignora et se renfonça au plus profond de la banquette moelleuse, son sourire s'élargissant.

_Faut lui mettre quelque chose de très gros dans la bouche !

_Oh putain, Cop !

Un concert de protestations indignées et d'onomatopées répondirent à cette déclaration tandis que le flic se tordait de rire sur son fauteuil, très fier de lui. À chaque fois qu'il réussissait à se contrôler, il lui suffisait de jeter un œil aux mines dépitées des autres hommes pour repartir de plus belle.

_Oh, putain, si vous voyiez vos tronches ! brailla-t-il en se tenant les côtes, les yeux baignés de larmes.

_Je serais plus curieux de voir la tienne demain, Cop. Tu vas en tenir une sévère ! le charria Rhage.

_N'importe quoi. J'ai à peine bu...

_Une bouteille de Lag, compléta pour lui V. Cette seconde me semble donc hautement superflue.

_Enfoiré, rends-moi ça, beugla l'Irlandais.

Il essaya en vain de récupérer la bouteille que le barbu s'efforçait de maintenir hors de sa portée. Se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien, Butch planta son regard dans celui de V, adoptant ce qu'il espérait être une expression séductrice.

_V, susurra-t-il d'une voix chargée de promesses.

_Laisse tomber, Cop. Tu ressembles à un merlan frit ! s'esclaffa Rhage.

_V, si tu me donnes cette bouteille, je.. reprit néanmoins le flic avant d'être coupé par la voix de son amant.

_Butch, si tu es sur le point de me proposer des faveurs d'ordre sexuel en face de toute mon unité pour récupérer ta foutue bouteille, je te conseille de t'abstenir.

Le flic fit mine d'y réfléchir deux minutes avant qu'un sourire diabolique vienne éclairer son visage.

_Ça veut dire que je peux te faire chanter avec ça, alors ? Donc, si tu ne me donnes pas cette bouteille je vais te...

_Une souris verte qui courrait dans l'herbe !

La voix puissante et mélodieuse de Z n'eut aucun mal à couvrir celle du flic sous les regards médusés de l'assistance. Il s'interrompit au second couplet en voyant que tous le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. L'éclaireur haussa les épaules.

_Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ça, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé ! grommela-t-il, un peu vexé.

_La vache ! s'extasia Butch, toute velléité d'embarrasser V évanouie. C'est toi qui chante comme ça ?

_Non, c'était un _playback_ , ducon !

_Bordel. J'aurais jamais pensé que... dit-il en secouant la tête incrédule. Hey, tu nous chanterais Dirty Water. En l'honneur de la victoire !

_Va te faire foutre, Cop, grommela Z.

_Nan, sérieux, mec. Allez, déconne pas. Tu la connais au moins ?

_Vu que vous venez de passer une plombe à la brailler comme des gorets qu'on égorge, ce serait difficile !

_Bah voilà ! Hé, s'égosilla alors Butch de sa voix de stentor. La ferme tout le monde ! Le mec là va chanter !

_Putain, Cop ! Je vais t'éventrer !

 

Pourtant, le jumeau balafré fut bien obligé de constater que le volume des conversations dans le bar avait nettement baissé et qu'une foule de regards curieux se tournaient désormais dans sa direction. La plupart intimidés et se détournant quand ils croisaient ses prunelles charbon. Une toute petite voix s'éleva alors juste aux pieds de l’inquiétant soldat.

_S'il te plaît, monsieur !

S'y tenait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qu'ils n'avaient pas vu s'approcher et qui levait vers Z deux yeux vert tendre remplis de prières.

_Je t'ai entendu chanter la petite souris, reprit candidement le gamin. Tu as une très jolie voix. Encore ! supplia-t-il.

À quelques pas de là, le père du petit s'approchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, comme pour éloigner sa progéniture de l'inquiétante présence de cette bande de colosses. Mais, le grand dadais un peu gauche qui se demandait déjà comment il allait accomplir cet exploit se figea quand la voix de ténor de Z commença à retentir dans le bar, claire et limpide, entonnant sans faillir les paroles de l'hymne sportif.

 

Cette fois, personne ne le reprit en chœur et les regards se concentrèrent sur Z qui poursuivait, les yeux fermés, et le petit garçon planté à ses pieds avec un air d'admiration béate. Les quelques conversations qui subsistaient dans le bar moururent d'elles-mêmes sous les assauts de cette voix angélique tandis que l'un des serveurs s'empressait de couper le son des téléviseurs.

Et Z chantait. Sans se préoccuper de son public, et tous le regardaient bouche-bée, ses trois frères d'armes sans doute pour une raison différente des autres. Ils connaissaient tous l'incroyable capacité vocale du jumeau balafré, mais le voir s'offrir ainsi en public à la demande d'un flic bourré et d'un petit garçon, c'était plus que ce qu'ils auraient jamais pensé voir.

Quand le mec acheva le dernier couplet, un silence sans heurt planait dans la salle. Toutes les respirations semblaient s'être suspendues par l'écho mourant de la chanson. Soudain, la foule se noya dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats qui fit trembler la pièce enfumée. Z reçut ces marques d'admiration avec un grommellement bourru. Le seul à ne pas applaudir était le petit garçon qui le fixait toujours avec émerveillement.

_Merci, finit par murmurer le gosse.

_De rien, gamin, répondit l'éclaireur.

Le petit attrapa au passage la main de son père venu les rejoindre à pas de loup. Z le regarda s'éloigner en se resservant tandis que les conversations reprenaient petit à petit dans le bar.

_Quoi ? défia-t-il ses compagnons de table. Il me l'a demandé, non ? dit-il en désignant le flic.

_Merci, mec, répondit celui-ci avec émotion.

_Ouais, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage. Par contre, appelle-moi encore _Evil Twin_ et on aura une petite conversation tous les deux.

_Et Maria Callas, je peux ?

_V, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce pauvre con, grogna Z.

_Lui, non plus, s'esclaffa alors José en levant son verre en direction du barbu. À V ! Qui m'évite désormais de me farcir les conneries de Butch à longueur de journée.

_À V ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur sous le haussement de sourcil dubitatif du concerné.

_Et à Butch ! déclara alors Phury. Sans qui on n'aurait jamais survécu au toast précédent !

_À Butch !

 

***

 

_ _Down the banks of the River Charles. That's where you'll fin me. Along with lovers, fuggers, and thieves. Well, I love that dirty water._ _Oh, Boston, you're my homeeeeeeeeeee !_

_Purée, je préférais quand c'était Z qui chantait, se marra Hollywood. Il chante vraiment comme une casserole !

Il affermit comme il put sa prise sous l'aisselle du flic et l'empêchant au passage de faire de grands moulinets de son bras.

_Ta gueule, et porte, Hollywood, grogna V qui avait attrapé l'autre côté de son flic.

Depuis leur sortie du bar, les deux hommes tentaient de contenir tant bien que mal les exubérants débordements sonores et gestuels de l'Irlandais. Sans leur aide, celui-ci se serait sans doute effondré tant il titubait déjà en sortant. José les suivait en portant la veste de Butch semée au passage, le pas à peine plus assuré que son ancien coéquipier.

_Elle est garée loin ta voiture ?

_Au coin de la vingt-deuxième, répondit V en serrant les dents.

_Autant dire à l'autre bout du monde, soupira Rhage. Tu crois que je pourrais pas plutôt le foutre sur mon épaule ?

_À toi de voir si tu as envie qu'il te dégobille dans le dos.

_Et moi qui pensait qu'il tenait l'alcool !

_T'as vu ce qu'il s'est enfilé aussi...

_Et t'as pas idée de ce que je vais m'… commença le flic.

_Cop, ta gueule, le musela V.

_T'as... t'as honte... de moi ? articula tant bien que mal celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse.

_Nan. Par contre, j'espère pour toi que tu ne te souviendras de rien demain...

_Oh, on se fera un plaisir de le lui rappeler, ricana José.

Le vieil inspecteur brandissait son téléphone avec lequel il venait visiblement d'immortaliser la scène.

_Han ! Envoie-moi la vidéo ! pria Rhage. Je suis sûr que Tic et Tac la voudront aussi. Ils seront verts d'avoir raté ça.

_Ou pas, maugréa V.

Lui aussi raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Butch qui avait glissé. Celui-ci aurait sûrement de beaux bleus le lendemain à l'endroit où les doigts puissants l'aidaient à se maintenir relativement droit.

_Hey, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, menaça Butch avec un grand moulinet de bras. Je... Je suis pas beu... beurré...

_Non, du tout. Je crois que le terme exact est « rond comme une queue de pelle », corrigea José.

L'expression fit marrer Butch qui marqua une pause, sans doute pour la six ou septième fois en trente mètres, rejetant la tête en arrière pour laisser libre cours à son hilarité.

_Allez, on avance, mon gros. On y est presque, l'encouragea Rhage.

_J'suis pas gros ! Tu confonds avec José.

_Je t'emmerde, O'Neal. C'est ce T-Shirt qui me fait paraître plus charpenté...

_Charpenté d'la panse, ouais ! ricana Butch.

_Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est ton gros cul qu'on traîne, gronda V. Alors, aide-toi et le Ciel t'aidera.

_Arrête de t'plaindre. Ça t'fait une occo... osac... ocsa... Et merde ! Une raison de m'tripoter.

_Ha si tu parles de la main sur ton cul, c'est moi, s'esclaffa Hollywood.

_Bah, t'as intérêt d'la virer d'là où j'demande à mon mec de t'casser la tête.

_Rien à secouer, répondit V. Si je dois laisser Hollywood te peloter les miches pour que tu avances, ça me va.

_Enfeu... Foi... Connard !

_Allez, un dernier effort. On y est, dit V.

Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses clés dans sa poche afin de déverrouiller l'Escalade qui les attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres.

 

Les feux arrières du 4*4 clignotèrent dans la nuit, tels des planches de salut, et le petit groupe se hâta autant que possible entraînant Butch dans leur sillage. Arrivés devant la portière passager, V et Rhage durent batailler ferme pour faire entrer le flic dans l'habitacle. Celui-ci s'entêtait à faire partager la victoire des Soxs à tout le quartier. José, quant à lui, déposa la veste de son ancien collègue sur la banquette arrière.

Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, V réussit à convaincre Butch de l'attendre dans la voiture sans rouvrir sa portière.

_Hé ben, c'était pas de la tarte, rigola Rhage en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa manche.

_Je t'avais dit de pas lui rendre la deuxième bouteille. Maintenant, tu assumes !

_Mais c'était drôle. Bon, allez, boss, va mettre ton flic au dodo avant qu'il bave sur ta banquette. José, je te ramène ? proposa le blond.

L'inspecteur avait l'air de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées.

_C'est pas de refus. Ça ferait mauvais genre sur le rapport si je me faisais boucler pour conduite en état d'ivresse.

_Quelque chose me dit que c'est surtout ta femme qui te sonnerait les cloches.

_Ouais, aussi, grogna-t-il en suivant Rhage qui avait salué V d'une derrière bourrade.

 

José lui adressa également un signe de la main avant de suivre son chauffeur en continuant de lui lancer des piques. V les regarda s'éloigner tout en s'allumant sa première clope de la soirée. Butch étant effondré sur son siège, sans doute en train de ronfler comme un sonneur, V prit le temps de la savourer jusqu'au bout, par petites bouffées.

Le soldat se délecta du calme retrouvé tandis que l'air froid de la nuit cherchait à s'insinuer sous son cuir. Après l'ambiance étouffante du bar, ce contraste était le bienvenu. Un sourire furtif vint jouer sur ses lèvres alors que les événements de la soirée repassaient dans son esprit. Les sorties avec les P'tits Gars et José étaient toujours sympathiques mais rarement aussi détendues, chacun se tenant un peu sur ses gardes. Mais, ce soir, il avait été surpris de voir tous les hommes autour de la table lâcher du leste, s'aventurant même à parler de sujets plus sérieux de temps en temps. V s'était senti assez à l'aise pour écouter les uns et les autres se dévoiler un peu plus avec une gravité pudique. Butch, quant à lui, continuait de faire le mariole pour alléger l'atmosphère quand c'était nécessaire.

Ouais, une bonne soirée.... Et encore mieux que ça puisqu'il rentrait avec son flic, chez eux, à la Piaule. Et peu importait que Butch ne soit pas tout à fait en état de fêter la victoire comme V l'avait escompté. Il pouvait aussi se contenter de s'allonger en face de l'Irlandais pour l'écouter dormir en paix, savourant la confiance de celui qui s'abandonnait à lui.

 

Après avoir écrasé sa cigarette sous le talon de sa botte de motard, V fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer au volant. Quand il glissa la clé dans le contact et démarra, un ronflement sonore se fit entendre sur le siège passager. Le soldat s'amusa à écouter Butch marmonner dans son sommeil. La radio, elle, jouait en sourdine quelques tubes aussi datés que le répertoire musical du flic.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le gigantesque immeuble au sommet duquel ils avaient élu domicile. Quand il eut garé l'Escalade dans le parking souterrain, V se retourna vers Butch pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

_Allez, outre à vin ! insista V en le secouant plus fort.

Butch gronda en chassant la lourde main tatouée comme un insecte trop persistant.

_Tu fais chier. Laisse-moi dormir...

_C'est pour toi, Cop. Moi, je m'en fous si tu dors dans la bagnole.

_Mon cul, répondit le flic de sa voix la plus pâteuse.

Il ouvrit néanmoins les yeux.

_Allez, bouge toi, mec, l'encouragea V. Un petit effort et tu pourras rouler dans le plumard.

_Avec toi ? tenta de le séduire le flic qui laisa courir sa main sur la joue du barbu.

V ne fut guère impressionné par cette démonstration de sensualité.

_Si tu veux, concéda-t-il.

Avec des gestes un peu maladroits, Butch entreprit de défaire sa ceinture de sécurité.

 

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient tous deux dans le _penthouse._ V s'était chargé de taper lui-même le code d'accès pour la porte d'une main tout en soutenant le flic de l'autre, un bras enroulé autour de la taille du joyeux fêtard. Celui-ci avait entrepris de lui dévorer le cou de baisers mouillés.

_Ça... ça te plaît ? susurra Butch à l'oreille de son amant.

_Beaucoup. Allez, avance Sue Ellen. Il est temps d'aller au lit.

_Toujours l'heure d'aller au lit avec toi !

_À droite toute, la chambre est de ce côté.

_Ha ouais... répondit le flic en se laissant entraîner mollement.

Arrivé là, V se délesta sans douceur de son fardeau qui alla s'écraser sur le lit en un rebond sourd. Riant un peu, Butch se remit sur le dos, les mains posées sur son ventre.

_Alors, beau brun. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_Laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps d'aller fermer la porte et de pisser.

_T'as exactement trente secondes, répondit le flic.

Il s'appliquait déjà à défaire du mieux qu'il pouvait le premier bouton de sa braguette.

 

V le laissa là avec un sourire étouffé tout en retraversant le vaste loft. Il ne prit pas la peine de tirer derrière lui les panneaux coulissants qui séparaient la chambre du reste de l'appartement. Comme annoncé, il retourna verrouiller la porte restée béante après leur passage acrobatique. Il en profita pour allumer les spots dans le séjour, la lumière baignant d'une clarté douce l'espace devenu familier.

Le soldat ne savait pas très bien si c'était dû à la bonne humeur générale de cette soirée ou à un quelconque revirement de tempérament de sa part, mais il resta un long moment à contempler l'intérieur qu'il partageait désormais avec Butch. Ils y avaient logés avec une rigueur presque symétrique les meubles de V, à peine usés de n'avoir jamais été que trop rarement utilisés dans son ancien appartement. Mais, désormais, la table basse portait la trace d'un café renversé par le flic moins d'un mois après leur emménagement, tandis que des piles de fringues étaient semées un peu partout. V fit le tour de la pièce pour les ramasser avant de retourner dans la chambre.

 

Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva le flic dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissé. Le mec avait même renoncé à batailler avec le premier bouton de sa braguette qui restait partiellement défait. Sa large paluche avait glissé sur le côté.

V secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé, s'accordant un détour par la salle de bain pour se débarrasser des fringues du flic qui lui encombraient toujours les bras. Cela fait, il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de son compagnon endormi. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas sa présence et protesta à peine lorsque V lui enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes et son jean avant de renoncer à s'attaquer au T-Shirt. Pour finir, le barbu ouvrit les couvertures de son côté du lit avant d'y pousser le flic qui marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles sans ouvrir les yeux. V le recouvrit de la couette épaisse et Butch s'y pelotonna comme un chaton en se repliant sur le côté, le nez blotti dans l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur de V.

 

Le soldat resta un long moment à le regarder dormir, un genou toujours posé de l'autre côté du lit. Emmitouflé dans les couvertures, seule la tête du flic dépassait, délicieusement échevelée. Au moment où V allait écarter une mèche de son front, un ronflement à faire trembler la pièce s'échappa de la grande carcasse.

Amusé, V battit en retraite jusque dans le salon, pas encore d'humeur à dormir. Dans la grande cuisine américaine, il se servit un dernier verre de Lag avant de se diriger vers la terrasse panoramique. Les baies vitrées s'écartèrent dans un chuintement sourd pour le laisser passer et les bruits atténués de circulation montèrent jusqu'à lui.

Pendant un moment, il resta à contempler le paysage de Vegas. À perte de vue, s'étendait une mer d'enseignes lumineuses, toutes plus gigantesques ou criardes les unes que les autres. Mais, plus que nulle part ailleurs, V commençait à avoir de bons souvenirs dans cette ville. D'autres étaient un peu plus amers. Le tout finissait par se confondre en un seul tourbillon qui l'avait happé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le cul posé sur cette terrasse après avoir ramassé les fringues de son mec trop bourré pour ça.

Voilà qu'il se transformait en épouse compréhensive. Qui l'eut cru ? Pour un peu, il aurait pu penser que c'était Butch qui partait en vadrouille aux quatre coins du monde pendant qu'il restait à l'attendre à la maison…

 

Mais non. C'était même pire que ça. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait pour revenir sans cesse au même endroit. Parfois il se demandait un peu où était passé le mec capable de se dire qu'il attendrait tranquillement la fin en fumant sa clope, seul face à son destin. Des conneries, ouais. Il ne l'avait pas cherché, ne l'avait même pas voulu et pourtant voilà qu'il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés à cet empaffé de flic. Une putain de dépendance.

Si on lui avait demandé, V aurait juré ses grands dieux qu'il pouvait tout à fait s'en sortir sans Butch et que, flic ou pas dans sa vie, il continuerait à avancer. Mais c'était des conneries aussi... Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ça, il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire marche arrière, même si ça lui foutait parfois une trouille bleue.

Il avait beau se moquer d'Hollywood et de ses projets de ravalement de façade, V se retrouvait globalement dans la même situation avec son bel appart, ses fringues bien rangés dans la penderie et la certitude que la carcasse de Butch serait la seule qu'il aurait envie de traîner dans son plumard pour les quarante et quelques années qui lui restaient théoriquement à vivre. Même quand le flic serait un vieux croûton, et lui aussi. Parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, V voulait bien admettre que c'était tout sauf du cul cette histoire et qu'il se surprenait même à penser à demain. Une idée tout à fait incongrue pour un béret vert qui passait la moitié de sa vie à slalomer entre les balles.

 

Alors V se tourna à demi pour regarder l'enveloppe ouverte qu'il avait posée à côté de ses ordinateurs. Il allait falloir qu'il parle de ça avec Butch.

Demain.

Ouais, demain c'était bien assez tôt…

Le soldat soupira en s'allumant une nouvelle clope. La petite dernière avant d'aller retrouver leur grand lit où le flic avait dû réussir l'exploit sans cesse renouvelé de s'emmailloter dans les couvertures tout en occupant la majeure partie de la place.

V savoura son tabac turc en observant distraitement les lueurs de Vegas.

 

***

 

Butch aurait pu tuer pour que cesse la cavalcade qui se déroulait actuellement dans son crâne. Pas une petite cavalcade de rien du tout. Non. Les kangourous qui sautent dans tous les sens, il pouvait gérer. Pareil avec des sabots de cheval lui martelant le crâne. Il était habitué à tout ça.

Mais là c'était encore un autre niveau dans les lendemains difficiles. Il y avait au moins une armée de sumos montés sur des hippopotames qui lui labourait les tempes. Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal au crâne. Enfin si on exceptait la commotion qu'il avait récoltée lorsqu'il avait décidé d'affronter le père de V et que son gorille s'était fait un plaisir de lui secouer les synapses à coup de mandales.

 

Au moins, pour une fois, il savait exactement où il était et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le bar. Les P'tits Gars. La victoire des Soxs. V le mettant au lit avant d'y revenir plus tard dans la nuit et de le quitter au petit matin.

Espérant retarder encore un peu l'atroce moment où il devrait ouvrir les paupières et accepter qu'un peu de la lumière du jour s'imprime sur ses rétines trop sensibles, Butch se tassa plus confortablement dans l'oreiller au creux duquel il enfouit son nez. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir roulé du côté de V dans son sommeil... Ou alors, il avait encore piqué sa place parce que le tissu qu'il respirait actuellement était gorgé de l'odeur de son mec. Celle de son shampoing un peu mentholé mais surtout cette fragrance qui lui était propre.

Quand V partait en mission quelques semaines, Butch changeait rarement les draps entre temps, ne voulant pas se défaire de ce parfum qui lui donnait parfois l'illusion de se réveiller dans la chaleur des bras puissants alors qu'il était seul au fond de leur lit.

Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de prendre toute la place après ça ? s'amusa-t-il en dépit de la douleur qui commençait néanmoins à refluer dans son crâne.

 

Profitant de l'accalmie, le flic parvint à s'extraire de la couette tire-bouchonnée et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Il s'y débarrassa de son boxer et de son T-Shirt encore imprégné de l'odeur lourde du bar avant de se glisser sous la douche. Il adorait cette nouvelle salle de bain avec cette immense cabine dans laquelle V et lui pouvaient tenir ensemble sans le moindre mal. Non, en fait, c'était tout ce nouvel appart qu'il adorait. Quel changement comparé au mouroir dans lequel il avait passé des années à maugréer contre les voisins bruyants, la plomberie capricieuse et tout un tas de petits tracas qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier dès qu'il avait rendu les clés.

Il profita sans vergogne de la sensation de l'eau tiède ruisselant partout sur lui grâce à l'immense ciel de douche. La caresse de l'eau faisait refluer sa migraine, aussi bascula t-il la tête en arrière, ouvrant la bouche sous le jet pour chasser l'impression pâteuse qui s'y logeait depuis son réveil.

 

Butch ne sut pas combien de temps il passa sous l'eau. Longtemps, sans doute. Enfin, encore un peu plus qu'à l'habitude en tout cas. Mais quand il sortit de la cabine en s'ébrouant comme un chien mouillé avant de s'enrouler dans un drap de bain moelleux, il se dit que c'était sûrement une douche d'une durée indécente et parfaitement anti-écologique.

Tant pis...

Les Soxs avaient gagné après tout !

 

Le flic se brossa les dents et se dit que, maintenant qu'il avait repris figure humaine, il allait pouvoir partir en quête de V. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Un arrêt dans la chambre pour enfiler un boxer et un jean élimé plus tard, Butch repoussait le panneau coulissant et s'avançait dans le salon baigné de lumière.

Le temps était magnifique et de grandes portions de ciel bleu sur lequel filaient à toute vitesse des cumulus se découpaient dans les baies vitrées. Le flic cligna un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à cet assaut lumineux avant de s'avancer dans le séjour. Il se tourna vers le coin informatique, certain d'y trouver V en train de bricoler sur ses joujoux. Mais, étonnamment, le mec n'y était pas.

Butch fronça les sourcils et poursuivit son investigation jusqu'à ce qu'un petit courant d'air lui indique que la baie vitrée du salon était entrouverte. Voyant son mystère résolu, le flic s'autorisa un petit détour par la cuisine pour se servir un café avant de rejoindre V. Il en trouva une cafetière fumante à peine entamée et s'en octroya une généreuse rasade avant de repartir en sens inverse, appréciant la sensation du parquet tiédi par les rayons du soleil sous ses pieds.

 

Le contraste avec la petite brise piquante qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il sortit sur leur terrasse du vingt-cinquième étage le saisit. Butch frissonna en sentant le vent faire rouler sur sa peau les quelques gouttelettes qui ruisselaient encore de ses cheveux.

Il trouva V assis à sa place attitrée : sur le rebord du parapet de béton, le dos collé au mur qui les isolait parfaitement de la terrasse voisine. Le flic détestait le voir faire ça. La simple image de la jambe droite de son amant pendouillant à des dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol suffisait à lui coller un vertige de tous les diables. Il le hélat en s'approchant avec prudence du rebord maléfique, omettant surtout de regarder vers le bas où les piétons étaient encore plus petits que des fourmis.

_Hey, V...

V l'accueillit en se tournant dans sa direction, une expression un peu énigmatique placardée sur le visage.

_Cop.

Butch posa sa tasse sur la table et haussa un sourcil en s'approchant un peu plus près. Il enroula ses bras en un geste protecteur autour du torse de V qui s'était décalé. Cela fit rire le soldat, ce qui fit donc grommeler le flic.

_J'aime pas te voir là-dessus. Et puis, t'as même pas de parachute.

_Je viens d'hériter d'une ceinture de sécurité à la place...

Le flic grogna avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de V qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, les deux jambes suspendues au dessus du vide.

_Humpf. Compte pas sur moi si tu perds une pompe et que tu assommes un passant avec !

_En fait, si on tient compte du poids de la chaussure multiplié par la vitesse et la durée de la chute, j'aurai plus de chance de le tuer à l'impact.

_Et un matheux psychopathe avec ça...

_Tu n'as pas toujours craché sur mes cours de maths si je me souviens bien.

Le flic étouffa un rire gêné dans la peau bronzée du cou de V sur laquelle il finit par déposer un petit baiser.

 

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment enlacés à contempler la ville déjà réveillée, les néons de Vegas presque illusoires en plein jour. Sans s'en rendre compte, Butch cala sa respiration sur celle de V et se laissa porter par celle-ci. Il laissa filer doucement le temps au rythme des battements de cœur résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne se préoccupa même pas du vent frais qui soulevait une légère chair de poule sur sa peau.

_Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? finit par demander le flic.

_Un moment, ouais.

_Tu penses à quoi ?

_Pas mal de trucs.

_Hum, ça m'aide beaucoup...

V se contenta d'un petit rire sarcastique et le flic ne sut pas vraiment de qui le soldat se moquait.

_Tu veux en parler ?

_Je m'en voudrais de réveiller ton mal de crâne.

_J'ai pas... Bon, OK... Laisse-moi finir mon café et j'aurais fini d'émerger, admit Butch.

Le flic recula d'un pas, lâchant V avec précautions pour aller récupérer sa tasse désormais tiède. Il regarda le soldat repasser ses longues jambes vers l'intérieur de la terrasse et descendre du parapet aussi souplement qu'un chat. Celui-ci nota le petit frisson qui secoua l'échine du flic quand la petite brise attira les rideaux jusqu'à l'extérieur.

_On se rentre ? proposa-t-il.

Butch acquiesça et suivit son amant dans le séjour. Il le regarda avec curiosité se diriger vers ses joujoux sans dire un mot et se demanda qu'elle était la cause de l'humeur de V. Il arrivait plus qu'à son tour au soldat de retomber dans ses anciens travers, se montrant taciturne et secret. Mais, après tout, le flic n'était pas devenu le mec le plus modéré du monde non plus... Alors il savait quand laisser assez de distance à V pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Mais ce silence-là n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les autres. Il sentait le barbu hésitant et ça n'était pas tous les quatre matins que ça arrivait. Il le vit saisir une enveloppe déjà ouverte et la lui tendre.

_V ?

_Lis, se contenta d'ordonner celui-ci.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour aller se replanter face à la fenêtre.

 

Butch fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher sur le papier officiel à l'en-tête de l' _US Army_.

_Tu es bien conscient que la dernière fois que j'ai lu un papier officiel au réveil, tout est parti en couille ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il entendit le petit rire de V mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien alors Butch se concentra à nouveau sur le document et le parcourut du regard. Il comprit aussitôt où se situait le cœur du problème.

_La retraite, hein ?

_Ouais, répondit seulement V sans se retourner.

_Avec une médaille pourrie, une pension de misère et, oh, une assurance maladie à vie. Quelle générosité, ironisa le flic.

Il abandonna la feuille de papier sur la table.

_Elle n'est pas inintéressante l'assurance maladie.

_V... On est vraiment en train de parler de mutuelle là ?

_Tu préfères la médaille ?

_V, soupira le flic avec une pointe d'agacement.

Celui-ci ne dit rien mais Butch le vit fouiller ses poches à la recherche de sa blague à tabac pour commencer à se rouler une cigarette.

_Alors ? insista le flic.

_C'est pas une question de fric, Cop.

_Je sais bien, répondit celui-ci en venant se placer à ses côtés sans le regarder. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que c'était pas avec ta solde et mes trois photos de plans culs foireux qu'on aurait pu se payer un appart pareil ? Je m'en fous, arrêta-t-il V d'un geste quand il sentit que celui-ci allait parler, je veux pas savoir...

_Spéculation boursière, répondit tout de même celui-ci. Quelques bonnes opérations...

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? rigola le flic en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de V avant de redevenir sérieux. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

_J'ai quarante-quatre ans, Cop. J'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse déjà de moi un vieux croûton.

_Jusque là je te suis... l'encouragea le flic.

_Et je me retrouve à la retraite comme un débris...

_Et...

_Et j'ai jamais rien fait d'autre de ma vie que ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir branler ?

_Attends, tu devais voir le truc arriver. Me dis pas que tu n'y avais encore jamais pensé ?

_Si, un peu. Mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi...

_Comment ça ? demanda le flic, presque alarmé par la voix prudente du soldat.

_Y a pas mal d'anciens soldats qui se recasent en montant des boîtes de sécurité, ce genre de truc.

_Ça me paraît pas con. Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour t'expliquer comment marchent les taux d'imposition pour les _free lance_ , j'ai toujours rien compris.

_Je le sais bien, Cop, répondit V avec un petit sourire, vu que c'est moi qui m'occupe de tes impôts.

_Ouais, bon, ça va hein... Et, sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te pencher sur la question ? Tu pourrais en parler aux P'tits Gars. T'as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit Hollywood hier soir : je crois qu'il n'aurait rien contre se poser un peu. Et il faudrait pas trop insister pour que Z et Phury te suivent aussi, je pense.

V lui dédia enfin un regard profond, comme s'il réfléchissait très sérieusement à ce que Butch venait de lui proposer.

_Et toi ? demanda-t-il lentement après un long moment.

_Quoi moi ?

_Tu bosses déjà ici, et tu es habitué à être peinard quand je suis en mission. Tu m'auras tout le temps dans les pattes si je fais ça.

La mâchoire de Butch chuta de plusieurs crans quand il regarda V comme s'il venait définitivement de perdre la tête. Il dut se secouer avant de froncer les sourcils, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? parvint-il à croasser après plusieurs essais.

_Non, je...

 

V n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le flic l'avait saisi par le col pour le retourner, dos à la baie vitrée. Il sentit ses épaules heurter le cadre lorsque Butch l'y plaqua avant de s'emparer avec violence de sa bouche, plus pour le faire taire que pour manifester une quelconque affection. Et pourtant c'était un baiser comme seul Butch savait les faire, ceux dans lesquels se mélangeait un tel paquet d'émotions qu'il était difficile de faire le tri. Incrédulité, affection, possession, réconfort, agressivité et même une pointe de colère.

Celle-ci flamboyait dans les yeux noisette lorsque le flic s'écarta, un peu haletant, pour le fixer.

_Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu hésites parce que tu as peur que ça me fasse chier d'être coincé H24 avec moi ?

_Pas H24, Cop. Il restera le boulot...

_Parce qu'en plus tu vas réussir à me faire croire que t'embarquerais pas un ex-flic dans ta petite entreprise ? Tu as peur que je fasse tâche au milieu de tous ces gros durs ?

Pour une fois, V paraissait vraiment confus et semblait se trouver à court de réponse. Les poings crispés du flic tiraient toujours sur le col de son T-Shirt.

_V, tu sais qu'il y a des moments où j'ai vraiment envie de te taper dessus ? Bordel, jura le flic en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Quand je t'ai connu, j'aurais jamais pensé toucher un autre mec. Et, pourtant, deux ans plus tard, j'en suis là. On a vécu un max de trucs ensemble. On s'est battus ensemble. On baise ensemble. Et on vit même ensemble. Tu penses vraiment que si j'avais la moindre réserve, elle se serait pas manifestée avant que la perspective de bosser ensemble – et il appuya vivement sur ce mot une dernière fois – t'effleure ?

Il laissa à V tout le temps dont celui-ci pouvait avoir besoin pour que son petit discours se fraye un chemin dans sa tête. Le soldat finit par soupirer avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, emmêlant les mèches d'encre.

_Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison, Cop. Mais, je...

Butch lâcha son T-Shirt tout en laissant sa main reposer sur la poitrine ferme.

_Mais tu savais pas comment poser la question ? s'amusa-t-il.

_Ouais... Je suppose. Alors, tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ?

_V, reprit Butch avec le plus grand sérieux, j'ai jamais eu envie de geindre comme une gonzesse que ton job était dangereux et que tu n'étais pas assez là. Mais si ce putain de papier veut dire que je vais pouvoir surveiller moi-même ton cul et le traîner tous les soirs dans notre pieu, pour moi ça ressemble à une putain de bonne nouvelle.

_Tu m'avais jamais dit ça, déclara doucement V.

_Ça aurait changé quoi ? J'ai passé l'âge de chouiner parce que je m'inquiète pour mon mec. Mais je vais pas pour autant cracher sur l'idée si on te propose de t'éloigner un peu de la trajectoire des balles. La vraie question étant : tu en seras capable toi ? Parce qu'après tout ce que tu as bourlingué, tu risques de très vite te faire chier, conclut Butch en baissant les yeux.

Il n'ajouta pas le « avec moi » qui flottait pourtant clairement à la fin de sa phrase.

_Ça ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. À moins que tu aies l'intention de nous inscrire dans un club de rami pour les loisirs ?

_Heu, pas vraiment, non...

_Cop, j'ai eu toute une vie pour courir après les méchants. Et puis, si on s'accroche à notre idée d'une agence de sécurité ou que sais-je d'autre, je doute qu'on ait le temps de s'ennuyer. Beaucoup de boulot, peu de balles, ça me paraît un bon ratio…

Butch hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder V avec sérieux et le soldat sut qu'il allait reposer la question. Juste une dernière fois. Histoire d'être sûr. Mais Butch était comme ça.

_T'es vraiment sûr de toi, V ? Je voudrais pas que tu te sentes forcé parce que je t'ai dit que...

_Butch, stop ! le coupa fermement V. Écoute, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie dans ce putain d'enfer en Europe. Et l'autre moitié à dormir dans des baraquements en m'enfilant de la bouffe en sachets quand j'étais pas en train de courir entre les balles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'opportunité de passer à autre chose, un petit boulot pépère avec juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ne se fasse pas chier. Sans compter la cerise sur le gâteau. Si toi ça te convient, pour ma part je ne demande pas mieux.

_Quelle genre de cerise sur le gâteau ? demanda néanmoins Butch.

 

Le sourire de V se fit carnassier tandis que, d'un brutal coup de rein, il échangeait leurs positions, plaquant à son tour le flic contre la baie vitrée. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut suivi d'un gémissement lorsque la bouche de V fondit sur sa gorge. Il sentit ses dents se refermer sur sa peau qu'il mordilla doucement avant de l'aspirer violemment.

Quand le soldat le relâcha, Butch vit qu'il contemplait avec un air affamé la marque qui devait déjà commencer à rougir. La prise de V se resserra quand il se pencha de nouveau sur son cou. Le flic crut qu'il allait recommencer plus haut mais le barbu se contenta de venir lui grignoter le lobe de l'oreille doucement, sensuellement, tirant une nouvelle série de gémissements à l'Irlandais.

_Ce genre de cerise, ronronna-t-il alors juste dans son conduit auditif, y laissant traîner son souffle tiède. Être avec toi, ici. T'avoir sous la main... Et aussi à l’œil vu que tu es incapable d'éviter les emmerdes.

_Mon cul, ouais. Tu dis ça juste parce que je serai à ta disposition pour baiser quand ça te chantera.

_Ouais, aussi. Mais ça, ce n'est que le glaçage sur le gâteau. La vraie cerise, c'est toi, Cop. Juste toi, et pas uniquement pour le cul. Je veux continuer à te regarder te battre, à être incapable de fermer ta gueule et même à me virer du plumard...

 

Butch regarda V avec des yeux ronds, parce que cette énumération pudique était sans doute ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une déclaration dans la bouche du soldat. Et rien que ça, c'était foutrement inattendu. Et puis il y avait aussi cette promesse non dissimulée d'un sacré paquet de lendemains.

_Un jour tu vas me rendre dingue, enfoiré, déclara alors l'Irlandais avec une tendresse bourrue. Si j'étais pas aussi accro à toi, je crois que je serais obligé de t'étrangler rien que parce que tu es ce foutu connard arrogant. Point positif, j'hériterai de cet appart pour moi tout seul. Mais, d'un autre côté, je serai obligé de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui me faire des cheveux blancs. Et c'est pas gagné d'avance. Je vois que toi pour me supporter, alors je crois que t'es coincé avec ma carcasse pour un moment.

_Je te retourne le compliment. Et, juste pour que tu en sois bien certain : ça me convient tout à fait comme ça.

 

Ce disant, Butch vit fleurir sur les lèvres de V ce foutu sourire qu'il n'avait entraperçu qu'une fois ou deux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et encore, c'était en courant au milieu du brouillard. Mais pas aujourd'hui... L'expression de V était franche et ouverte comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait peut-être plus jamais, alors que le mec venait de sceller leur avenir ensemble l'air de rien.

Le flic avait la sensation d'avoir fait courir pas mal d'expressions dans les prunelles de diamant ces dernières années. Du désir souvent, mais aussi de la tendresse, de l'agacement, de la compréhension, de la force, de la douleur, de la rage… Mais s'il devait crever demain d'un truc aussi con qu'avoir oublié de regarder avant de traverser, il espérait avoir au moins le temps de se rappeler de cette expression-là.

 

Alors Butch fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Il se pencha pour s'emparer de la bouche de V. Puis il poussa sur le torse du mec, le forçant à reculer pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre sans le lâcher.

Après tout, ils avaient une victoire à célébrer.

Et puis le reste aussi...

 

FIN

 

1La **Ligue majeure de base-ball** (en anglais : _Major League Baseball_ \- _MLB_ ) est une organisation sportive nord-américaine regroupant deux ligues : la Ligue nationale et la Ligue américaine. La compétition qu'elle organise, portant le même nom, constitue le plus haut niveau dans la hiérarchie actuelle du base-ball.

2 **Dustin Luis Pedroia** (né le 17 août 1983 à Woodland, Californie, États-Unis) est un joueur de deuxième but de base-ball évoluant en Ligue majeure avec les Red Sox de Boston.

3La chanson **« Sweet Caroline »** écrite en 1959 par Neil Diamond est devenue l'un des hymnes des supporters des Sox à Fenway Park.

4 **Malédiction du Bambino (Curse of the Bambino)** : en référence au surnom de Babe Ruth, joueur vendu aux Yankee pour 125 000 dollars le 3 janvier 1920. La malédiction voulait que les Red Sox ne regagnent jamais un titre après le départ de Ruth.

5 **"Dirty Water"** par The Standells est l'autre hymne de l'équipe. Si les Red Sox gagnent un match, la chanson est jouée des haut-parleurs et les supporters se réjouissent en quittant le stade.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà... That's all, folks...
> 
> Comme je vous le disais plus haut, c'est fini pour le moment la Vutch. Je raccroche le clavier.  
> J'y reviendrai peut-être un jour (après tout je vous ai promis des OS autour d'Histoire de Mecs) mais ce sera un jour lointain.
> 
> En attendant, j'ai plein d'autres projets pour noircir des pages et des pages Word. Des projets qui n'incluent pas de fics mais plutôt des histoires originales, toujours en MM.  
> Une grosse nouvelle/court roman est bouclé(e) sur un cuisinier paraplégique mal embouché.  
> Et je vais pouvoir attaquer mon projet principal : une série en trois tomes sur un meute de métamorphes. Le premier tome est pas mal avancé...  
> Voilà, vous savez (presque) tout.  
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse de suivre mes projets à venir, vous pouvez me trouver sur face de croute sous le nom de Cha Raev.  
> Je serai toujours heureuse de papoter avec vous. 
> 
> Je voudrais conclure ce long mot de la fin en adressant des remerciements très spécifiques et absolument nominatifs :)
> 
> Déjà à mes trois bétas qui ont supporté mon rythme de publication infernal : Transmer, Quinte et Myriam. Vraiment, vous méritez bien plus de merci que je ne saurais vous en donner pour vous être cognés mes versions toutes crados. 
> 
> Ensuite, j'ai une pensée toute particulière pour les gens que j'ai connus grâce à cette histoire, par le biais des commentaires notamment. Oui, Barjy, Claryss, Jully, Kazhime, Maria, NathMG, Vehlia ! C'est bien de vous que je parle et à vous que je pense :)  
> Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu envie (bon envie si, mais la motivation non ;) ) de me dépasser et d'essayer de me remuer le cul. Vos "peut mieux faire" autant que vos "T'as vachement progressé depuis le début" m'ont vraiment permis d'avancer tout en me donnant envie.  
> Alors je voulais vous envoyer plein de bisous et vous dire aussi merci :)
> 
> Et un dernier merci spécial à M. Elle n'est jamais là alors je lui dirai ça devant une pinte... 
> 
> Sur ce, je crois que c'est tout.
> 
> Farewell les gars...


End file.
